


Accidental Ritual

by FineTheCouchIsCoolToo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, and i guess its implied that this happens often?, but its 500 words so what r u really expecting, kind of not even that really, take what you will from this, theyre just in the same room, theyre just interacting, this isnt even really 2doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo/pseuds/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo
Summary: 2D and Murdoc participate in what has become a kind of tradition between them in the recent weeks.





	Accidental Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 minutes while binge watching Broad City and my friend told me that the ending was weak (which it is because i wasn't gonna end it there) and I took it as a personal attack and am now refusing to change it

Naturally, a knock on one’s door in the dead of the night is something to be curious of. Or at least, it would be if it weren’t happening nearly every night. Murdoc Niccals stumbles through the unlocked door with a clumsy click of the heels, and a sloppy grin spreads across his face when he sees the barely woken man sitting up with confusion etched into his tired features.  


“Again?”  


Murdoc waves his hand madly in the air, stopping for a moment to take a swig of what can only be incredibly expensive liquor. “Yes, again.” He waltzes to Stuart’s twin bed and forces him to scoot over to make space. “The, uhh,” He clicks his tongue, before snapping as an idea comes to mind. “The AC in my Winne is out,” He burps, and hands Stuart the bottle. “Like hell I’m sleeping anywhere hotter than room temperature,”  


Stuart takes a cautious gulp of the mystery liquid and presses himself against his wall for Murdoc’s comfort. “If you’re so wimpy when it comes to the heat why do you come in here and hog all of my blankets?” He asks, wincing from both the sting of the drink and the fear of Murdoc’s volatility in the presence of alcohol.  


Murdoc bares his teeth, clearly threatened by the questioning of his methods. “Why’s it matter?”  


Stuart shrugs and pulls his blankets up to his chin. “I don’t, I’m not sure, it was just a question-”  


“Blanket heat is cozy and ambient heat is sweaty.” Murdoc burps and snatches the bottle back from the cowering man beside him. “If you were wondering.”  


“I was, thank you.” Stuart grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.  


Murdoc continues to drink from the bottle that Stuart can now clearly see has had the label meticulously picked off. “Go back to sleep,” He growls in the short time his lips aren’t wrapped around the glass neck of the bottle.  


Stuart knows by now not to argue with him, not to complain that in a matter of minutes he’s going to have a sobbing man buried in the crook of his neck anyways, and slinks down into the covers, turning so that his back is to Murdoc and he is facing a blank wall. Sure enough, before his eyes can even begin to falter, he feels a light prodding against his shoulder.  


“Yes?” He asks.  


A whine comes from behind him and he is forced to turn himself around in the limited space he has.  


“Yes?” He repeats, this time looking a teary-eyed man in the face.  


Murdoc doesn’t respond with words, and instead replies with a stream of tears and incomprehensible stammering.  


“Oh,” Stuart sighs and opens his arms, pulling Murdoc into an embrace that slows the tears enough for the man to make sensible sounds.  


“You’re the only bird I trust,” He whimpers, panting into 2D’s bare neck and wiping his nose against the bony part of his shoulder.  


Stuart grimaces but rubs his back. “Mhm,”  


Murdoc looks at him with red eyes. “I don’t have strawberries this time.”  


Stuart shakes his head. “It’s okay, Muds.”


End file.
